Werewolf Meets Huntress
by BeautifulDreams42
Summary: Lucas Friar was your average teenage boy, until one day he was bitten by something supernatural. As if struggling with school wasn't enough, he now has to deal with being a werewolf and the supernatural world. To top it all off, he suddenly finds himself falling in love with Riley Matthews, who's family is part of a cult of werewolf hunters. *Based on Teen Wolf w/ GMW characters
1. Nightlife

**Nightlife**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Lucas!" More incessant tapping. "Lucas, get up man! Lucas!"

Lucas Friar rolled over to look at Farkle Minkus tapping rapidly at his window, his eyes wide and his face pale. He got up and opened the window, letting the cool late summer breeze in.

"I was napping," Lucas said pointedly as Farkle crawled inside with his signature duffle bag.

"Yeah, well I was beginning to think I'd die of hyperthermia out there."

Lucas rolled his eyes at Farkle. "It's not that cold. It's summer, Farkle."

"Yeah well, that wasn't you out there knocking at a window for half an hour."

"Sure, sure," Lucas yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes sleepily before pointing out the duffle bag. "What's that for?"

"We're going hunting," Farkle told him reaching out into the duffle bag and pulling out a long metal bat and tossing it to Lucas.

"In the middle of the night?" Lucas asked confused. "With a bat? Kill a deer with a bat?"

"Yeah, old school," Farkle rolled his eyes at Lucas. "No, knuckle brain, that's for whatever psycho we encounter. You know killers usually show up at the scene of the crime."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Haven't you seen the news?" Farkle waited for Lucas's answer, but he already knew what it was. "No, of course, you didn't. Some girl got killed in the middle of the east woods. Some joggers found half of her body, the other half is somewhere out there. The cops are all over those woods like bees to honey."

"You mean your dad's all over those woods," Lucas said already tugging on a jacket.

"Yeah," Farkle waved his hand dismissing Lucas's words. "Point is we're there."

"Why do I always follow you to these stupid things?" Lucas muttered already missing the warmth of his bed.

"Oh, shut up you know you love me," Farkle was already going out the window not even asking if Mrs. Friar was home or not.

She wasn't. After Lucas's father left, Cassandra Friar spent day and night working hard in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Lucas really admired his mother for that.

He skipped down the stairs and out of his house before he second guessed it all. If he second guessed it, Farkle wouldn't shut up about his 'betrayal' for months.

They spent, at least, an hour scouring the woods in the darkness. Only Farkle would want to come looking for a dead body knowing full well it was weird and that tomorrow was the first day back to school.

"Lucas do you hear that?" Farkle suddenly stopped, shining his flashlight into the dark foliage nearby.

"Farkle stop, man, it isn't funny." Lucas wasn't up for these games, he was already irritated Farkle woke him up.

"I'm not trying to be funny, " Farkle whispered softly, his face turning paler than the moon." I heard something. "

"Probably a bunny," Lucas insisted though his skin was already crawling and his eyes were desperately trying to find said bunny.

"I didn't know bunnies sounded like a freaking Chupacabra," Farkle said, his flashlight flooding light all around them.

Suddenly, there was rustle near the foliage adjacent to where they were and they both busted into a frantic sprint. Farkle was hollering and Lucas was struggling to take out his inhaler out of his pocket, already feeling his lungs start to give out.

Finally, Lucas had his inhaler in his clutch and was about to use it, when he found himself falling. He rolled down a steep hill, getting tangled in fallen leaves and foliage with loose twigs whacking him and possibly leaving scars.

"Lucas!" Farkle screamed skidding down the hill and trying to prop Lucas upright.

"Huh?" Lucas groaned, his shoulder ached and he can feel the sting of a scar on his left forearm.

Farkle slapped Lucas's cheek lightly. "Don't die on me, man."

"Farkle," Lucas breathed in roughly and his eyelids dropped.

"L-Lucas?" Farkle stuttered scared.

"I think I see the light."

"No, anything but that."

"It's so beautiful," Lucas reached a shaky hand skywards and Farkle let out a strangled sob. "So bright and big." He burst out laughing.

Farkle glanced at him quizzically before looking up at what Lucas was staring at. The moon.

He whacked a chuckling Lucas on the back, got up and dusted himself up. Lucas rolled around the leaves, his laughter resonating in the eerily quiet forest.

"You're a jackass," Farkle grumbled grabbing his duffle bag and flashlight making his towards the hill. "You know it's times like these I question our lifelong friendship, Friar."

Lucas rolled his eyes, his laughter still pouring out of his mouth like a gushing river. He moved his eyes towards the ground and dove towards his own flashlight. Something grayish white caught his eyes and he got a whiff of a foul scent.

He screamed already knowing what it was he found. He kicked the leaves and scrambled back, not having enough strength in himself to get back up and run.

"What? Did you find the freaking bunny?" Farkle said irritated, already on his way up the hill. "Is it freaking Bunnicula? Does he vant to suck your blood bleh bleh bleh."

"Farkle I found the body!"

"Sure, Lucas," Farkle sighed. "Just like you saw the light right? You had me one second away from seeing the light. The cause of death is no longer hyperthermia but a heart attack."

"Farkle I'm serious."

Farkle turned around, the fear and desperation in Lucas's voice scaring him. He ran down the hill pointing his flashlight towards Lucas's flashlight that lay next to something sickly.

Farkle had never seen something more disgusting in his life and in the name of science he was intrigued. It was the dead body of a woman, who once was probably beautiful but now she looked like something that washed up out of the ocean. Her skin was ghostly and covered in dried leaves. Her eyes were milky and her mouth was slack with a couple of bugs crawling out.

The sounds of dogs howling and footsteps were heard in the distance, inching closer. Farkle could already the stream of light coming from flashlights.

"Hide it's probably my dad," Lucas didn't move and Farkle stared at him pointedly. "He'll tell your mom and she will kill you. Hide Lucas. Go!"

Lucas nodded and grabbed his belongings and ducking out deep into the woods not bothering to look back.

"Farkle?" Sheriff Minkus groaned at the sight of his son. "How many times do I have to tell you not to listen in and go body hunting?"

Farkle was about to answer him with a quick witty remark when Sheriff Minkus pointed the light towards the woods.

"Where's your partner in crime?" He questioned confused.

"Lucas?" Farkle asked nonchalantly. "Oh, he's at home. Yup, he's so excited for school tomorrow he went to sleep early. That weirdo."

Sheriff Minkus didn't buy it but he shrugged it off and began talking to the other officers as they all crowded around the dead body. Farkle looked back into the woods hoping Lucas got home alright.

Lucas bolted through the woods, wheezing when he knew he was far away from the scene of the crime he stopped. He shook his inhaler and breathed in. His lungs wanting to burst and collapse simultaneously. He groaned from the pain and exhaustion.

Why did he always have to follow Farkle to these things?

He could hear a faint rustle and a growl from his left. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Not funny, Farkle!" Lucas yelled out.

There was no answer just the sound of the rustling and growling creeping closer. Lucas gasped as he saw a hunched dark figure shrouded in the darkness. He could see it's beady red eyes fixed on Lucas.

Lucas's breathe caught in his throat and he was paralyzed with fear. The figure lurched forward hurriedly and Lucas scrambled to escape. His long legs pulled him forward, but his lungs held him back. He lost his footing and stumbled clumsily but kept going.

He cursed, feeling his lungs painfully trying to keep up with his speed. The figure howled, its long snout twisting up as it peered up the moon. Lucas scared tripped again, this time hitting the ground hard.

The beast pounced, its teeth puncturing Lucas's side, before it pulling away. Lucas's body writhed, as he felt a hot searing pain sweep it and he gives out a strangled scream.

The beast stepped back with an almost satisfied look in its eyes. It turned its head as its ears perked up at noise from afar, it sped away as if nothing had happened. As soon as it dashed out of his eyes, Lucas was dashing out of the woods too, forgetting his flashlight and inhaler in the process.

He stumbled blindly onto the road barely being missed by a swerving vehicle. He pulled up his sweater, gagging at the sickly red bite mark he was sporting.

"Oh, damn," he gasps feeling dread pool in his stomach.

* * *

 _Next on Werewolf Meets Huntress:_

 _"So what are you suggesting?" Lucas asked shrugging his hand off. "Werewolf?" He joked._

 _Farkle shrugged, his eyes bright with amusement. "Could be."_

 _"You need to stop watching those movies," Lucas pointed out. "I think it's affecting your brain."_

* * *

 **Note: Based** **on Teen Wolf. It won't be the exact thing. The characters will be different. I've taken the concept of Teen Wolf and put it how I saw fit with Girl Meets World. No character will be exactly who they were inspired by from Teen Wolf.**

 **Disclaimer : I'm not Jeff Davis or Michael Jacobs. I don't own any of this.**


	2. High School Bites

2\. High School Bites

Lucas pulled his bike into Beacon Hills High School, feeling giddy. He rummaged through his athletic bag making sure he had all his equipment needed for lacrosse tryouts.

A heavy body bumped into him and he looked up to see blue-green eyes and floppy hair. Charlie Gardner. Lucas sighed inwardly.

Can't I catch a break? He thought.

"Watch where you're going, Friar," Charlie said roughly pushing past him to join his friends Brandon "Rebel" Johnson and Billy Ross.

"I wasn't even in your way," Lucas grumbled.

"Meathead already giving you a bad time?" Farkle said coming towards him an impish grin on his face. "Now what is it you wanted to show me?

Lucas pulled up his t-shirt to show him his patched up bite mark. A bit of blood was seeping through the white gauze.

"Ye-ouch," Farkle gagged, his nose crinkled. "That's disgusting and painful. What do you think it was? A random angry pooch?"

"This was no local feisty chihuahua, " Lucas paused for ominous effect. "I think it was a wolf."

Lucas stared at Farkle gravely. The serious look on Lucas' face broke into confusion as Farkle exploded in laughter. His eyes lighting up as he wiped away a fake tear. Lucas gave him a push and glared at him.

"I'm serious," Lucas snapped and turned to walk towards the school's entrance.

"Oh, I know that's the beauty of it," Farkle gasped catching up to him. "That's basically impossible. California hasn't had wolves in a long time, buddy." He clapped Lucas on the shoulder.

"So what are you suggesting?" Lucas asked shrugging his hand off. "Werewolf?" He joked.

Farkle shrugged, his eyes bright with amusement. "Could be."

"You need to stop watching those movies," Lucas pointed out. "I think it's affecting your brain."

"My noggin is in excellent form," Farkle laughed knocking on the side of his head. "Speaking of excellent form. Helllooo Maya Hart."

Maya Hart made her way towards the entrance stairs. Her long wavy blonde hair billowing in the wind and her crystal blue eyes gave one dramatic roll at Farkle's words.

"Don't talk to me," She said briskly before running up to her boyfriend Charlie Gardner.

"I blame you,"Farkle groaned as they entered the school.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're a nerd. I'm a nerd by association. It's not hard to grasp."

"Whatever man," Lucas said giving Farkle a playful push.

They made their way to English. Lucas sat in his seat twirling his pencil when he heard an abrupt, obnoxiously loud ringing startled him. He scanned the room frantically trying to pinpoint the ringing. He finally found it.

He stared outside the window dumbfounded that he can hear the ringing from inside.

What kind of ringtone is that loud? He thought.

He saw a tall, slender brunette biting her lip nervously as she looked up at a tall, strong-shouldered boy with a beanie and leather jacket.

"Mom keeps calling me? You go on without me," said the pretty brunette. "I'll catch up and see you at lunch, Josh."

The boy nodded and walked away. The girl grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Yes mom Josh brought me here safely," the girl giggled. "No, I haven't seen dad yet." She quickly started searching through her bag. "Dang...no I forgot my pencil case. Hey, I need to go I see the administrator. Love you."

Mr. Reynolds made his way towards the girl. "Riley Matthews? Mr. Matthews daughter right? Your brother told me you were out here."

She nodded and made her way inside. Lucas could hear their voices as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, we just moved from New York. " She said.

"I hope you enjoy Beacon Hills and everything that entails," Mr. Reynolds opened the door, garnering the attention of the tenth grade English class. "Class I'd like you to meet our new student Riley Matthews. "

The class broke out into whispers and the pretty brunette smiled sheepishly. She made her way towards the empty seat behind Lucas. Lucas turned, blushing slightly, and gave her his pencil. She beamed at him.

"Thank you," She grinned, taking the pencil.

Their hands touched and Lucas blushed furiously at the electric feeling that ran through his body. Riley looked confused but just smiled and opened her notebook.

The bell blasted through the halls and Lucas ran to his locker, shoving his books inside. It was the end of school and he wanted to get to tryouts soon.

From across the hall, he could see Riley Matthews smiling timidly at him. He waved and she grinned. Maya Hart shoved her way through the crowd and looked at Riley with a bright smile.

"Love that jacket," She said flipping her long hair nonchalantly.

"Thanks," Riley smiled. "It was a gift from a family friend when she went to Paris."

"I want you to be my new best friend!" Maya exclaimed charmingly.

"How is it that she's new and already hanging with Maya Hart." Isadora Smackle said walking up to Lucas with Farkle right behind her.

"She's pretty," Farkle stated the obvious. "Pretty people stay in packs. That's why she's with Maya..."

He droned out Farkle and Smackle's arguing and focused on Riley who seemed uncomfortable at the approach of Charlie Gardner and Brandon. Charlie immediately went to kiss Maya and that gave Brandon a chance to try to be suave in front of Riley. She smiled politely but then stared at the ground.

"I'm throwing a party this Friday you should come," Charlie said holding Maya under his arm.

"I can't it's family game night on Friday, " Riley sighed.

"Oh, come on, Riles," Maya said shaking Riley's arm. "Live a little. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, I'll see," She said softly.

"You should come watch our tryouts," Brandon said smoothly, tucking his hair behind his ear and giving Riley a huge grin.

Maya grabbed Riley before she could respond and had her running towards the lacrosse field.

"Okay I got this," Lucas breathed as he warmed up, his ears perking up at a familiar voice.

"I swear this school is full of idiots," Maya grumbled as she noticed Icky Ricky checking her out from the front of the bleachers.

"Who's he?" Riley said nodding towards Lucas.

"He?" Maya scoffed. "He's the biggest idiot here. Him and his friend." Farkle waved at her stupidly from the field.

"FRIAR!" Coach Hiddleston hollered. He tossed Lucas some equipment. "You're goalie!"

"What? Sir, I -" Lucas started.

"No, nothing," Coach H yelled. "New year, Friar. These suckers need a confidence boost. Your horrendous goalkeeping is that confidence boost. Get going, kid."

Lucas groaned but obliged. He stood awkwardly swinging the stick and rolling his shoulders as he blocked the goal post.

Just breathe, Friar. He told himself.

The team all lined up ready to get tryouts started. He felt his lungs swell up and his throat constrict. He anxiously looked at the bleachers to see Riley waving at him with a kind smile on her face. He suddenly felt lighter and he positioned his body, readying himself for the oncoming onslaught of flying balls.

One by one, they began firing he balls towards him and to his surprise, he caught them with ease and agility. It was like time went n slow motion and it fascinated him. He could hear the faint cheer of the crowd every time he caught a ball.

He saw Charlie Gardner, red-faced and kicking his leg like a bull, shove his way to the front of the line. He gave Lucas a sinister glare before charging towards him and galloping into the air, only to land like a flying rhino on the ground. He exerted all his force out of his arms, swinging the stick outwards and sending the ball directly at...well Lucas' s set of them down under.

As time stood still, Lucas could feel his pulse racing and the air crackle with electricity. He swooped the stick lower and caught the ball racing through the air like a meteor.

The crowd went wild. They all hollered both excited and confused about how wimpy Lucas Friar caught Charlie Gardner's infamous hit.

Lucas grinned, shoving the lacrosse stick in the air triumphantly. Farkle grinned at him and he even saw Maya Hart clapping her hands cheerfully. However, it was the amused eyes of Riley Matthews that caught his eyes and his breath. Her hair was shining like melted milk chocolate in the sun and her mouth was perfectly carved into megawatt grin. One that rivaled the brightness and white of the moon. One that could only be associated with Riley Matthews.

Still in awe, he didn't even acknowledge the horrible looks of malice Charlie's gang were showing him. Or Coach H beckoning him.

"FRIAR!" Coach H screeched. "Get over here."

He could still hear Farkle screaming "that's my boy" repeatedly.

Lucas still high with satisfaction and glory, stumbled towards the coach with a goofy, lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Coach H snapped, flailing his arms wildly to emphasize his points.

"That was me trying out for the team, sir," Lucas replied his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Yeah, I got that Einstein," Coach H pointed out. "I meant what happened to giving the players a confidence boost? You destroyed my players' self-esteem in all but fifteen minutes. That's unacceptable, Friar!"

Lucas could hear Charlie's shout of approval, but that didn't stop his protest.

"Sir, no offense but-" Lucas began hurriedly.

"I'm offended, Friar," Coach H shook his head, his hand twirling his whistle. "I'm offended you turned into the Michael Jackson of lacrosse today when at best you were a blind doppy seal the year before. That's completely unacceptable. It's completely unacceptable to be on the bleachers with that kind of talent, Friar. You start first line, boy, don't make me regret this!

"Truthfully I'm offended that you chose now to show your talent." Coach H said writing his name on his clipboard.

"Wait I'm starting first line?" Lucas could feel the giddiness start to bubble in his stomach.

"Well, that's what I said, old man. Get your hearing aid checked, grandpa." Coach H clapped him on the back. "Remember don't make me regret this."

"I'M STARTING FIRST LINE!" Lucas yelled to no one in particular but once again the crowd went wild.

"So when were you going to tell me you started training with professionals?" Farkle joked as he jumped over a puddle of mud in the middle of the forest.

They went there in search of his inhaler and flashlight.

"I'm telling you Farkle," Lucas said repeating what he had said a few minutes ago. "It's like time stopped. I could see ten times better. Hear everything so much clearer. Smell things I couldn't smell before. For example, that old bologna sandwich buried in your backpack."

"I don't have a bologna sandwich..." Farkle reached into the pits of his backpack to pull out an old baggie with a crusty sandwich. "Well, that's inedible. "

"I think the animals bite infected me," Lucas told me looking at the floor to find his inhaler and flashlight. "Do you think it's some kind of unnatural disease?"

"I know exactly what it is," Farkle mused. "Lycanthropy."

"Is that serious?"

"Oh yeah, but it only affects you once a month."

"What like a period?" Lucas questioned puzzled.

"Well I guess, but instead of bleeding. You'll be causing bloodshed," Farkle stated grinning wickedly. "It also causes you to sprout hair at the view of the full moon and to howl like crazy. Ah ooooh. I'm a the beast of the full moon. Werewolf. "

Farkle chuckled and Lucas punched his shoulder.

"Not funny again," Lucas rolled his eyes and ran his hands through the strewn leaves and dead foliage.

"Looking for something," said a deep mysterious voice.

They glanced up alarmed to see a tall man built like a horse with a shock of dark hair and glistening green eyes.

"Uh," Lucas's mouth felt dry. The young man was glaring at him with such an intensity it made Lucas's heart jump and adrenaline surge through his veins.

"Here," the man said tossing Lucas his inhaler and flashlight. "Now get out of my property before I do something you won't like."

Lucas and Farkle nodded rapidly and make their way towards Farkle's jeep.

"Isn't that that one guy who's family died in a fire?" Lucas said hopping into the passenger side of the jeep. "The one who left to New York with his sister. He was the talk of the town."

Farkle nodded. "Yeah, that's Darren Hemming alright."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Jeff Davis or Michael Jacobs. I don't own any of this.**

 **Note: I wrote it the scenes in a different order than the show. Again it won't be an exactly like the show. Different characters, similar plot. Also, Josh will be Riley's brother in this.**


	3. Go Fetch

**3\. Go Fetch**

Lucas was running. He didn't know what he was running from but all he knew was he had to find a way out of the foggy woods.

He could see a small light near the edge of the woods, and he sped towards it at a breakneck velocity.

He was almost there. So close...

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Startled Lucas rolled off his bed and onto the cool wooden floor. He glanced up at his alarm clock disoriented and annoyed and jammed his fist angrily on it. It shattered into jagged shards and he stared at it in horror.

 _How did that happen?_

He saw his fist was shaking but it didn't ache and he could bet it wouldn't be bruised.

"I gave you that alarm for your fourteenth birthday. "

Lucas swiveled around to see Farkle staring at the alarm clock aghast.

"I don't know how it broke," Lucas stated. "Hormones I guess. It was probably cheap."

"I could assure it wasn't cheap," Farkle pointed at the alarm. "That thing was metal. That wasn't no cheap plastic, Wolfman."

"Stop with the jokes," Lucas rolled his eyes as he grabbed a t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah well you howl in your sleep so that doesn't help."

"I howled?" Lucas looked at Farkle like he had grown a second head.

"Yeah, loudly if I may add," Farkle said. "Your mom let me in as she was leaving and I thought a rabid dog got in here. Lucas, I'm worried."

"You shouldn't be," Lucas shrugged. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can head out."

Farkle nodded as Lucas went inside his bathroom. He was about to sit on Lucas's bed when something caught his eyes. There were claw marks slashing Lucas's sheets.

Farkle quickly shoved the sheets under the bed. He had a lot of research to do.

* * *

Lucas and Farkle made their way to History class. Farkle was acting frazzled and Lucas couldn't get him to say a word which was incredibly odd. He was lost in thought and Lucas wasn't used to a mute Farkle.

He nearly stopped as he caught sight of Riley entering her father's class. Her long hair was pulled back, letting her facial features shine through. She was positively glowing and she gleamed her signature mega watt grin at Lucas.

Mr. Matthews caught Lucas gazing and let out a squeak and hurried Riley to her seat in front of Lucas. Lucas was bombarded with her scent, though he strangely could pinpoint her smell from far away now, it wasn't the same as having it so close. The lovely scent of vanilla and honeysuckle.

Lucas had dozed off he hadn't realized that class was over. He grabbed his books and looked at Farkle who was scrutinizing his every move.

"I'm going to go check out a book," He told Lucas as they walked out of the classroom. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria in a couple of minutes."

Lucas nodded and headed towards his locker where he saw Riley shoving her History textbook into hers. He breathed in and started to make his way towards her.

Charlie Gardner seized his arm harshly and pulled him into the adjacent deserted hallway.

"Where are you getting your juice?" He growled shoving Lucas flat into the lockers.

"Juice?"

"Yeah, juice." Charlie hissed violently. "Where the hell are you getting?"

"My mom does all the grocery shopping, " Lucas stated bluntly.

Charlie snarled and punched the locker next to Lucas's ear. His blue-green eyes filled with fiery rage.

"Fine play dumb, Friar," Charlie muttered. "There's no way you're not taking steroids. "

"Steroids?" Lucas gasped. "I-I-I'm not. Look, I don't take steroids."

"Then what the hell is going on with you?"

"You wanna know what's going on with me? I do too! I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear. See things so clear it feels microscopic. Not to mention I took a nap yesterday and woke up in the middle of the woods. I'm having freaking nightmares with me running from a beast in the middle of the woods. So yeah I wanna know too!"

"Lucas."

Lucas turned to see Farkle staring at him with his mouth open down the hallway, a thick book tucked under his arm.

Lucas looked down at his hand to see that he was grasping Charlie's collar and he had somehow shoved him into the lockers across from them. Charlie-though he really did try not to show it-looked mortified.

Lucas released him and Charlie pushed Lucas aside.

"Freak," Charlie muttered before walking away.

"I'll see you later," Lucas said sprinting down the hallway. "I need some air! I'll drop by your house later!

He left Farkle in the hall, dreading his hypothesis.

* * *

Farkle flicked his fingers madly on his computer keyboard, his eyes scanning every reliable website he can find on lycanthropy he can find. He printed page after page and read every important passage of the book he got that the library.

All signs were pointing to the obvious and Farkle, a teen with a quick, resourceful mind, couldn't ignore it. It was too hard to a ignore.

A sharp, prominent knock sent him colliding to the floor in surprise. He scrambled clumsily to the door where he was Lucas smiling at him amused.

"I have a hypothesis," Farkle said leading him into the room. "It started off as a joke man but I think this is serious."

He handed Lucas the papers all highlighted to focus on the key words and the book opened to the section on werewolves.

Lucas stared at Farkle's evidence, not finding humor in the situation at all.

"This is a sick joke that's gotten out of hand," Lucas said carefully tossing the papers and book onto Farkle's bed. "Farkle you need to stop. It wasn't funny the first time, it certainly isn't now."

"Lucas I'm being serious," Farkle pleaded grabbing the papers and reading them. "Inhuman speed, vision and sense of smell. Uncontrollable spouts of anger. Lucas, you clawed your bed sheets and look, man, I didn't want to scare you but I think I saw claws when you grabbed Charlie!"

"I AM NOT A WEREWOLF!" Lucas snarled taming Farkle into the neatest wall and raising a quivering fist. His nostrils flared and his eyes flashed violently.

Farkle quivered, his eyes wide with fear and all he could do was just stare. His heart was hammering in his chest so wildly it was threatening to burst out. The mere sound and fear in Farkle's eyes pulled Lucas out of his violent trance.

"I'm sorry," Lucas sighed stepping back and hanging his head down in shame.

"Yeah I am too," Farkle nodded vigorously and attempted to smile weakly. " I think I peed a little and I'm sorry that I wore my favorite underwear. "

"Farkle you need to understand I would never hurt you."

"I know. Lucas, I wasn't scared myself, I mean sure I don't enjoy being in that situation but I was scared for you. Hurting someone you care about wrecks a person."

Lucas nodded numbly. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll chain you up on full moons," Farkle suggested. "Lucas I don't know what we'll do, but we'll figure this out together. We always do." Farkle said squeezing his shoulder.

"Okay," Lucas said grabbed his backpack. "I should go. I need to get going to the clinic. "

"Right," Farkle said.

Lucas exited the room. He couldn't believe it. It felt so surreal.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Girl Meets World and Teen Wolf do not belong to me.**

 **A/N: You'll see more of Rucas coming up and a bit of Joshua Matthews.**


	4. Party Animal

Lucas was finishing up at the animal clinic. Dr. Williams had left early due to an emergency and trusted Lucas to close up. Lucas was currently hauling a huge bag of cat food into the cat section of he clinic.

He opened the door and shoved the bag inside. The cats started hissing wildly, clawing their cages with madness. He tried getting near one of them but it only hissed ferociously. He just ran out of the room bewildered.

 _That was weird._ He thought as he walked down the hallway.

 _Was it a werewolf thing?_ Even that sounded weird. It all felt like a cruel nightmare he couldn't wait to wake up from.

A loud urgent knocking brought back his attention. He made his way towards the incessant knocking only seeing the shape of a feminine figure being illuminated by the lamps outside.

"I'm sorry were closed- oh!" Lucas's mouth dropped open.

Shivering and dripping wet from the thunderstorm outside was Riley Matthews. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks blotchy and red. Her hair looked like dark, twisted seaweed and Lucas had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

"I just took my e-eyes off the road for two seconds to change a song," She babbled, her eyes got dewy and her voice grew hoarser. "It c-came out of nowhere. I-I-I ran it over and oh my gosh what if it dies?"

"Ran what over?" Lucas asked his eyes flickering to her car parked right outside.

"A dog," She whimpered and Lucas felt an urge to hold her. "It's in the back of my car."

Lucas followed her to car and she propped the door wide open. His eyes fell on a beautiful fluffy gray dog. It barked at Riley and she only looked more heartbroken.

"It hates me," She murmured hurt. "I feel so awful! I should have been more careful. "

"It'll be okay," He assured her. He ducked his head to stare at the dog and his eyes glowed yellow.

The dog immediately stopped barking and whimpered, he completely submitted to Lucas's werewolf authority.

Lucas had brought the dog inside and bandaged the dog's leg and gave it painkillers. He ran his hand through it's silky, wet fur.

"I was so scared," Riley said her doe brown eyes meeting Lucas's green ones. "I thought I killed it."

"Well, you didn't, " Lucas said back giving her a small smile.

She smiled kindly back and she rubbed her hands along her arms to create warmth.

"Oh sorry. Here," Lucas reached into his bag and grabbed a random long sleeve he had just in case he needed it for practice.

She smiled and went out to the hallway to change. Lucas really tried not to ogle, he knew it wasn't right, but he found himself staring unabashedly. Riley peeled off the wet shirt and Lucas could see her smooth back from the small window door. His mouth went dry.

Grrrr. Lucas tore his eyes from the scene and towards the dog who was growling at him.

"Don't judge," He muttered at it. "I didn't see anything. "

Grrrr.

"I didn't!" He insisted.

"Didn't what?" Riley asked perplexed.

"Oh nothing," He said blushing bright red. "That shirt looks better on you than it ever did on me."

Riley's cheeks were tinged pink. She stared at the floor sheepishly, biting her lip. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and murmured a thank you.

"You know I think he'll let you pet him," Lucas told her as she got closer.

"No," She shook her head. "I don't think he will. He hates me."

"Go ahead. Try," Lucas said ruffling the dog's fur. "It's hard not to fall for your charm." He added under his breath.

Riley extended a tentative hand towards the dog. Lucas gave her an assuring grin as her hands slipped into the dog's fur. The dog purred with happiness and she found herself beaming and giggling.

All Lucas could do was stare, stunned at how amazingly happy she looked at petting the dog. She was so beautiful and Lucas was completely speechless.

"I've always wanted a dog," She told him nuzzling her face into the dog's neck. It licked her face excitedly. "My dad isn't fond of them."

"Yeah I had a dog when I was younger," He told her. "She died unfortunately but I get to basically hang out with a lot of dogs here. My uncle in Texas has a whole bunch of them on his ranch."

"It must be nice working here," She smiled fondly at him. "Animals are amazing."

"Yeah it's great," He agreed. "You know I first realized I wanted to be a veterinarian was when I spent a summer in Texas and got to see a horse give birth. It was life changing and I helped."

Riley stared intently at Lucas's face. She noticed his eyes lit up beautifully and the way they had a far away look to them. His mouth quirked up into a bright smile. His passion for it was palpable.

"That's amazing." She stretched her hand to clutch his and gave it a butterfly-inducing squeeze. "Really it is. You'd make a cute veterinarian."

Lucas's emerald eyes flickered down to her hand in his and his eyes snapped back to her face at the realization of her words.

Riley mortified snatched her hand back and her face turned crimson. She fixed her eyes on the dog who had suddenly fallen asleep. She could feel the tension in the air, along with Lucas's intense staring.

"I should go," She said abruptly, standing up. "Thank you for everything. "

Lucas nodded, his mind reeling. She had basically called him cute. That was a good sign, right? He had also shared with her something he hadn't even shared with Farkle.

He led her out to her car. It wasn't pouring outside anymore but it was still horribly cold. It didn't bother him, must be a werewolf thing.

Riley opened her car door and glanced up to meet Lucas's stare.

 _It's now or never, Friar._

"Is Friday really family game night?" Lucas asked.

"It is," Riley bit her lip thoughtfully. "But I don't think my family will mind me not sticking around. "

"Would you maybe like to go to the party with me?" Lucas was really hoping she'd say yes.

"Is it a date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Depends," Riley said. "Do _you_ want it to be?"

"Yes."

"Then it is," She grinned her signature megawatt smile. "See you around Lucas."

With that she left, leaving Lucas dancing and jumping with joy. A huge goofy grin plastered on his face.

* * *

It was finally Friday night and Lucas ecstatic to be going on a date with Riley Matthews. He sprayed some cologne on himself and fixed his hair.

"Whoa, why does it smell like the perfume section at the mall?" Cassandra Friar coughed as she entered Lucas's room.

"That bad?" Lucas sighed. Less cologne next time, at least he hoped there would be a next time.

"What did you dump the whole bottle on you in one go?" His mother joked her eyes zeroing in on his fitted shirt and nice shoes. "Pulling out the cologne and dressing up to the nines. My boy must be serious about this girl. Should I be jealous she's taking all of your affection?"

"Mom," He groaned embarrassed. "She's just a girl."

His mom gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, she's not just any girl," He confessed taking on a love struck tone. "She's beautiful and kind. She has the most amazing smile. She's great mom."

"I can't wait to meet her, " Cassandra smiled warmly tossing the keys to Lucas. "I don't think I have to give you the talk do I?"

"Mom no!" Lucas exclaimed frantically. "We are not having sex on our first date. No need for the talk. Nope. I mean it's not like I'll mind the...I mean my mind is completely pure."

"I meant the fill up the tank with gas talk," Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she gave him a disgruntled look. "You're a hormonal teenage boy, son. There's nothing pure going on in that mind of yours when it comes to girls. Especially not that one. I better not end up on some reality teen pregnancy show. No, go before I change my mind of letting you borrow the car."

Lucas didn't have to be told twice he was out the door and on his way to Riley's house.

The Matthews home was huge. It was two story and broad with a well-manicured lawn and pristine walls. It even had a sparkling fancy water fountain near the driveway. He suddenly felt very self-conscious in his mother's old beat up car.

He shrugged the feelings away and made his way to the doorbell. Not a second later the same tall, broad-shouldered boy he had seen with Riley on her first day, answered the door. He glared at him and Lucas hated how his leather jacket and intense eyes intimidated him.

"So you're the reason family game night was canceled," His voice was as commanding as his presence.

"Family game night is usually always canceled Josh, " Riley said from behind him.

He was the predator and Lucas very much felt like the prey.

"Ignore Josh," Riley said going around her brother. "Shouldn't you get going? Aren't you going out with your friends?"

"Family friends," Josh nodded. "Yeah. She better get home safe and no funny business got it. You don't want to deal with me."

"Got it," Lucas nodded trying hard to not show his intimidation show.

"Bye Josh," Riley rolled her eyes at her brother and grabbed Lucas's hand and led them to the car. "Sorry, he can be a jerk."

"He's just looking out for you."

She nodded but clearly she didn't agree. Lucas gave her a second look and his mouth suddenly felt dry and every pure thought in his head left.

She was dressed in a dark pink sequin dress and had a dark jacket over it. Her hair was curled and half pulled back, a few soft tendrils framed her beautiful face.

"You look...wow." He couldn't find the right words to describe her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She grinned. "I'm loving that cologne." She got near him and sniffed the air. His heart beat erratically in his chest. "It smells amazing. "

He was definitely going to go buy more bottles of it later.

They drove to the Gardner estate, laughing merrily and retelling embarrassing childhood memories. Lucas hadn't been on too many dates before, but this one definitely was a top one. All the nerves he felt had left his system a while ago, being replaced with confidence and happiness.

They finally got to the party and they arrived right when it was in full swing. He could see Farkle chatting with Isadora Smackle on a table by the pool, giving Maya dopey looks every once in a while. She was too busy making out with Charlie to notice.

Riley led Lucas to the dance floor and Lucas felt all the blood drain out of his face.

"I'm not a very good dancer," He admitted embarrassed.

"Just follow my lead," Riley smiled and placed his hands on her hips and brought their bodies closer. She kept her grip tight on his shoulders.

 _Yep, no pure thoughts._

"You don't mind the closeness do you?" She looked at him through her thick eyelashes timidly.

Lucas swallowed. _Oh God._

"No." He choked out.

 _Pure thoughts, Friar._

He glanced around desperate for a distraction. Farkle was still intensely talking to Izzy and Maya was now staring intently at Lucas with Charlie's mouth glued on her neck. He looked elsewhere, very creeped out by her staring.

Near the back of backyard by the gate, he could see a lone figure. Tall, muscular and menacing and familiar. Lucas's stomach dropped as he realized he was Darren Hemming.

The neighbor's dog pokes his head through the fence and starts barking at Darren. Darren turns his head slightly to the dog and the dog immediately stops. He then turns his head to Lucas and Lucas notices his eyes are glowing and his mouth his wide open displaying fangs.

Lucas gasps frightened and thoughts start racing through his head. All thoughts stop at the feel of Riley pressing her body flush to Lucas.

She sways her hips slightly and all form of thought seems foreign to Lucas. All he could concentrate was on the heat radiating off her body, the feel of her hips pressed tightly to his.

Teenage hormones won fear and realization.

 _Pure thoughts._

With every movement of her hips, Lucas felt his body grow hotter and hotter. He felt dizzy and it wasn't something he could blame teenage hormones on.

He looked to see if Darren was still there but all trace of him even being there was gone. What if it was all in his head?

He decided to look up at the moon instead. The moon was bright and full...Full. It was a damn full moon.

His head was spinning faster and his body growing hotter. He focused his attention on the roof only to see a dark hairy shape scaling on the roof.

"Are you okay?" He heard Riley whisper but all he knew was he had to get out of there.

His body was trembling and his mind swimming. He stumbled his way inside but he could hear Farkle shouting after him.

He ran to the car and sped off, not thinking just acting.

Riley sprinted towards the driveway just in time to see Lucas drive off. She frowned and looked around to see a tall man walking her way.

"Riley Matthews?" The man asked approaching her. She nodded. "I'm a friend of Lucas."

Darren flashed her a smile and his eyes gleamed under the moonlight.

* * *

 _Next On Werewolf Meets Huntress_

 _"Where is she?" Lucas snapped, thrashing on his grip._

 _Lucas managed to wiggle out of Darren's grip and hauled his body up and punched Darren on the jaw. Darren hissed and tossed Lucas's body off him towards the tree._

 _Lucas hit the tree with a resounding_ whack _and he growled viciously._


End file.
